This invention relates to a method of opening a wide variety of modern locks in common use and a lock opening mechanism embodying the method. More specifically, this invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus to facilitate the opening of a variety of security locks including disc tumbler, wafer tumbler and pin tumbler cylinder type locks when the key has either been lost or misplaced.
While it is the endeavor of lock craftsman to design pick proof locking devices, it is known among experts of the lock making industry that a key operated lock mechanism is subject to picking. However, it is not a simple task for the lock artist to design and construct an instrument to pick a real security lock. As a result of extensive laboratory research many present day locks, while not pickproof are pick resistant and will stubbornly resist attempts made to pick it. Consequently, lock picking itself has demanded a great deal of expert knowledge, skill and a considerable amount of study. Most typically, it is known how to pick pin tumbler cylinder locks by means of a device carrying a pick needle member with a trigger operated means for setting the needle, inserted into the keyway, into vibration in order to apply vibrations to the tumblers and counterpins. During this operation, a rotary force is applied to the lock cylinder. It has been found in practice that opening a lock with such a device requires skill and an inordinately large amount of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,375 to Crasnianski disclosed a lock pick mechanism comprising a motor driven cam in order to impart a shock motion to the pick needle member which is inserted into the lock keyway. The pick needle of the Crasnianski device is arranged on a member to be struck repeatedly by the end of a hammer to impart a shock or pulse to the pick needle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,908 to Moore also disclosed a vibratory lock device comprising an electro-magnetic motor which imparts a vibratory motion to the pick needle so that the lock may be opened by means of a turning wrench. U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,254 to Miskill discloses a power actuated lock pick which operates in a manner very similar to that disclosed in the Moore patent. The Miskill reference disclosed the use of continuous vibrational motion which is imparted to a lock pick blade. Miskill further disclosed a tension member which is adapted to be inserted into the keyway to a lock beneath the lock pick in order to hold the lock pick in the upper part of the keyway in a position for impact engagement with the lock tumbler pins.